Laugh Away!
by oonddangkoma
Summary: Laugh Away! Karena orang-orang ini mempunyai orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai, yang dapat mereka banggakan dan hargai..-NaruHina..PeinHina..NejiTen..SasuTen..SasuSaku..ShikaTema..- warning- Spanish Kushina in later chapter, major Sasuke OOC
1. Laugh Away

Laugh Away

Laugh Away!

...

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-senpai (for Naruto and other characters) dan YUI (lagunya bagus banget)

...

oonda: sekarang saya mau bikin fanfiction yang terinspirasi dari JUDUL lagunya YUI. Beneran lagunya YUI itu bagus-bagus banget. Coba kalian baca per-Chapter pake lagunya YUI yang sesuai sama judul-judulnya. Mungkin akan ada pairings di cerita ini. Akan ada lagu lain yang muncul di cerita ini, jadi nggak semuanya tentang lagunya YUI

And the last thing, be sure to review this OK? And bear with me cuz i know i'm making a lot of mistakes in this crap I put out

...

--first beat : Laugh Away!

Credits to: Dhieenn.Glocyanne, makasih dah ngasih tau fanfic Tarian Ilalang, dan yang pasti, blackpapillon yang udah membuat tarian ilalng yang udah jadi inspirasi chapter yang pertama ini

...

Anak berambut pirang itu berlari ke padang rumput hijau yang besar itu, ia melepas tas sekolahnya dan melemparnya tak tentu arah sehingga tasnya itu mental jauh ke semak rumput yang agak kekuningan, lalu ia merebahkan dirinya..

Hari itu hari yang sangat cerah di Osaka, langitnya biru terang seperti mata anak itu

Angin bertiup ke arah Utara, sangat menyegarkan

Dan anak itu tersenyum...

"Naruto-senpai! Tunggu aku!" terdengar sebuah suara

"Hinata? Ya ampun, udah kubilang nggak usah bawa-bawa gitar segala, tuh kan, kamu kerepotan" kata anak yang bernama Naruto itu kepada temannya yang bernama Hinata.

"Hee, nggak apa-apa kok Naruto-senpai, lagian juga paling enak ngeliat kota Osaka dari pemandangan sejauh ini, apalagi sambil main gitar." Hinata tersenyum

...

_Dokomademo tsudzuku michi ni wa_

_Ironna koto arunda ne_

_Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa_

_Juwaki koshi ni namida koe_

_Donna yume, oikakete kokomade kitan darou_

_Wakara na kunattari suru koto wa, boku ni datte aru kara nee, baby_

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanareba nare no yoru datte boku wa soba ni iru kara_

_Itsuka mita sora ni wa ima mo aru no ka naa,_

_Bokura ga miteita yume, omoidashite_

_furitsudzuku ame wa, sora wo aratte iru no ka na._

_Kimi ga akirametari shinai koto, boku wa shitte iru kara nee baby_

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanareba nare no yoru datte boku wa soba ni iru kara_

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara..._

Naruto menikmati lagu itu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum gembira melihat Naruto-senpainya yang tersenyum dan terlihat ,... _gembira_

"Hinata, suara kamu bagus banget, jujur, aku suka banget sama lagu itu." Kata Naruto

"..." Hinata menunduk lemah ke bawah

"Eh? Kamu kenapa? Aku nggak ngucapin kata-kata yang salah kan?"

"Aku nggak apa-apa Naruto-senpai, sedih aja, aku 2 minggu lagi kan pindah ke Tokyo..."

"Kok kamu nggak ngasih tau aku dari kapan-kapan sih Hina?"

"Susah banget ngejelasinnya sih, senpai." Kata Hinata lagi,"Naruto-senpai nggak marah kan?"

"Ya ampun Hinata, gimana caranya coba aku marah sama kamu?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa lepas, kayaknya marah ke Hinata adalah sesuatu yang dilarang keras buat Naruto.

"Bisa aja, kayak gini,..." Hinata membuka tasnya blau ngeluarin balon yang isinya air dingin, terus ngelempar balon air itu, pas banget ke rambut narut yang bak durian monthong.

" Kan basah Hina!!" ringis Naruto, tapi ia tersenyum, terlihat jelas kebahagiaan pada raut wajahnya yang penuh keringat.

Akhirnya mereka malah lari-lari, kejar-kejaran sampai benar-benar capek banget.

...

"Bah! Larimu cepet banget sih Hina?" kata Naruto sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke rumput hijau yang empuk.

"Duh, kayaknya dari dulu itu alasan aku ikut klub lari sama Basket deh. Masa senpai nggak nyadar sih? Kan senpai di tim inti lari, sama kayak aku?' tanya Hinata

"Hm, kalau aku, udah lari itu nggak peduli sekeliling deh, yang keliatan tuh Cuma trekk... ajah. Bahkan lawan tanding lari aja nggak kelihatan. Itu karena aku lari ntuk senang-senang dan bukan untuk Cuma lomba" jelas Naruto kepada adik kelasnya itu.

"..."

"Eh Hinata, kenapa kamu nggak ikut ekskul band aja? Kan suara kamu bagus tuh, malah bisa main gitar lagi. Kan kalo ikut band jadi cepet eksis lagi..!" kata Naruto dengan riang.

"Ku pikir, buat apa? Toh sebentar lagi aku bakal pindah dan bukan disini lagi. Kan kalo akunya pergi, so pasti band yang aku bikin itu akalan bubar jalan kan? Nah aku kasian aja sama mereka-mereka yang udah pada mau bantuin aku.."

"Ikutan pensi mau nggak?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, Ikutan pensi di sekolah. Kan seminggu lagi tuh, aku bisa ngiringin kamu nyanyi loh. Gini-gini aku bisa main gitar..." kata Naruto, sang senpai sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jari kanannya.

"Boleh juga. Lagipula aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan, apalagi mau pindahan", kata Hinata

"Yaudah, kita putusin, kita ikutan pensi!!" teriak Naruto, tentu aja nggak ada yang peduli sama berisiknya dia, karena di padang rumput Cuma ada dia, Hinata sama ilalang melambai, itu juga kalo ilalangnya nggak protes (yang saya tahu, gak logis)

"BANZAI!!"

...

Someone's POV(Nanti kalian juga tau, POV siapa iniV)

Tersamar-samar, terlihat merah jambu...

"Gahrrggh... kepalaku pusing banget, aku di mana sih sebenernya??" tanyaku, sumpah demi stik dango, kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya.

'Udah bangun rupanya ya?" kata seseorang yang tepat berada di sampingku, aku tidak tahu itu siapa

"Mmmh, susah sekali bangun" aku meringis, kakiku sepertinya terkilir.

"Eh, jangan bergerak dulu, kupikir lukamu belum sembuh." Kata orang itu lagi

'_Ya ampun, pandanganku buyar banget, rasanya pandanganku melayang-layang. Sebaiknya aku menutup mataku lagi', pikirku_

Sebelum aku menutup mata dan kembai ke gelap, aku menangkap satu gambaran jelas, orang yang berada di depanku berambut hitam panjang..

...

Hinata memainkan gitarnya, hanya untuk mengatur nada dan berlatih pernapasan dirumahnya, dia berjanji akan bertemu Naruto siang ini di padang rumput.

"Kayaknya udah bagus.", katanya, lalu sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan dan pamitan kepada ayahnya

"Itterashai!! Aku pergi ya yah! Hanabi!!", teriaknya sabil berlari ke SubWay sambil menenteng gitarnya

"Hati-hati ya kak!", teriak Hanabi

...

oonda: cerita yang sangat pendek untuk pembuka an appetizer/prologue. Untuk lagu yang tadi saya pake, yang dinyanyiin Hinata, itu lagu OST nya Naruto judulnya Soba Ni Iru Karanya RHYTEM itu loh, ending 11-nya Naruto (Season 4)

hontou gomen nasai kalo ada salah penulisan yang ada pada fanfic ini yaa...

Satu info lagi, bagi pembaca RAMEN DISEASE, saya rasa bakal HIATUS duu, dan bakal diganti perannya pake cerita ini.

Review if you will

Ja! Matta ne!


	2. CHERRY

Laugh Away

Laugh Away!

Disclaimer: I will never, or NEVER will I own Naruto!!

_NEW PAIR_: _slight_ HinaPein jika kalian memperhatikan jalan cerita ini dengan baik

...

-second beat : CHE.R.RY

_RECAP_

Tersamar-samar, terlihat merah jambu...

"Gahrrggh... kepalaku pusing banget, aku di mana sih sebenernya??" tanyaku, sumpah demi stik dango, kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya.

'Udah bangun rupanya ya?" kata seseorang yang tepat berada di sampingku, aku tidak tahu itu siapa

"Mmmh, susah sekali bangun" aku meringis, kakiku sepertinya terkilir.

"Eh, jangan bergerak dulu, kupikir lukamu belum sembuh." Kata orang itu lagi

...

Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku bangun dari tidur, kedua kali? Perasaan baru bangun sekali doang deh..

Aku coba menyenderkan bahuku di pohon Sakura. HEI! Sejak kapan aku ada di dekat pohon Sakura ini? Ke mana orang itu? Aduh, otakku kacau sekali hari ini.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, maaf, tadi aku pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan untukmu, ini" kata anak berambut panjang di depanku. Ia menyodorkan sekotak Onigiri, yang kelihatannya enak.

"Ya ampun! Aku sangat tidak sopan! Maaf merepotkan!" kataku sambil mengatupkan tanganku di atas kepalaku, seperti sedang menyembah dewa di kuil, ya ampunn, aku sangat terlihat _bodoh_ di depannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sedang melewati tempatmu, umm, berlatih, lalu aku melihatmu jatuh, aku langsung panik dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membawamu ke dekat pohon ini." Katanya tersenyum," Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Neji. Salam kenal ya." Kata anak itu.

"Aku tahu! Kamu Neji yang ketua OSIS itu kan? Maafkan saya KAK. Saya Tenten, dari 2-E. Salam kenal ya!" Tenten tersenyum riang

"Aku juga dari 2-E. Kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu ya?" Neji terlihat berpikir

"Aku tau, kamu sibuk, bahkan sampai lupa pada absen kelasmu sendiri saking harus mengingat nama adik kelas yang harus di orientasi." ,"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga terlalu sibuk latihan karate sampai nggak tahu kalau ada ketua OSIS di kelasku"

"Silahkan dimakan onigirinya ya, Tenten"

"Um!"

...

"Kakashi! Kakashi! KAKASHI!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Iya,Iya. Kenapa Rin?" Kakashi menoleh

"Kau harus rapat guru jam segini tau!! Cari tempat retreat!" teriak Rin tegas, Ia menunjuk Dewan Penasihat Sekolah, Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang udah berkacak pinggang di depan ruang sidang.

"Iya"

"Kalau jawabanmu iya, harusnya langsung pergi BODOH!!" teriak Rin lagi

"Kau tahu Kakashi, untuk seseorang yang pintar, kau lamban" kata Itachi yang sudah mau melangkah masuk ruang guru.

"Apapunlah katamu. Aku panggil Anko dulu kesini"

Lalu Kakashi berjalan ke arah ruang guru lantai bawah, lalu ia menemukan Anko.

"Hoi, Anko, disuruh rapat tuh, orang tua sudah menunggu." Kata Kakashi malas

"Aku juga males, pasti Jiraiya-Tsunade ya?" kata Anko, lalu ia menguap lebar, persis kuda nil

"Sama dong. Ngabur yuk?"

"Ayo aja, Mau ke Gading nggak? Aku yang traktir?"

"Ayo aja, tapi beware. Semua yang aku minta pasti mahal."

"Bodo ah" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolah

Akhirnya dua guru pemalas itu pergi ke Gading naik bajaj.

...

Kembali ke Hinata yang mau latihan nyanyi bareng Naruto.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, kira kira 5 meter ke padang rumput, Hinata terus berjalan sambil membawa gitarnya yang bisa dibilang berukuran lumayan besar, karena dia pinjam gitar Neji agar Naruto memainkannya dengan nyaman (Ukuran gitar Naruto lebih besar daripada Hinata)

Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menyapu tumpukan bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan di rumah singgah tempat ia dan Naruto akan berlatih.

Hinata perlahan-lahan mendekati senpai hiperaktifnya itu lalu berkata," Sibuk banget nih, senpai?"

"Iya. Nanti Hinata bakalan datang. Jadi harus disapu dulu, bi." Kata Naruto tanpa menoleh

"Oh gitu ya, senpai. Yaudah. Hinata pergi dulu ya. Ja!" kata Hinata sambil melangkah pelan, ia tersenyum.

"Iy-, HAH?? HINATAA?? YA AMPUNN!! MAAF BANGET!! DARTITADI BIBI YANG MENJAGA RUMAH SINGGAH INI DATANG TERUSS!! YA AMPU—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata memotong,

"Iya-iya. Ngerti kok senpai. Nah, jadi nggak latihannya?"

"Iya, ayo" kata Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke rumah singgah milik ayahnya itu.

"Tadaima!!" teriak Naruto keras-keras

"Naru-chan daritadi kan udah di rumah."

"Aniki!! Ya ampun, kakak baru pulang dari Swiss!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Pein bingung

"COKLAAAATTT..." Naruto merengek manja

"Tenang aja. Banyak kok. Adik kelasmu ini juga boleh di bagi. Siapa namamu? Hinata Hyuuga ya?"

"Iya, Nagato-san" kata Hinata sopan

"Jangan panggil Nagato-san. Panggil Pein-senpai saja" kata Pein yang memang satu sekolah dengan mereka, namun ia sudah kelas 2 SMA dan habis HomeStay di Swiss.

"Baiklah Pein-senpai" Hinata tersenyum. Pein hanya membalas senyumannya.

Naruto yang dari tadi hanya kambing-congek langsung mengeluarkan _grin_ yang khas itu,"Seneng deh, Aniki kenalan sama Hinata, ngomong-ngomong, Papa sama Mama di mana kak?"

"Tau tuh. Mama lagi belanja. Papa masih sibuk ngerjain proyek arsitektur untuk duplikatnya Istana Hokage yang katanya mau dibikin pakai pualam hitam. Peringatan kematian Sannin Orochimaru. Nggak taulah, nggak penting. Kalian duduk di teras aja biar sejuk. Nanti kakak bawakan coklat panasnya" demikian kata Pein, sang kakak yang baik.

"Uwaa.. makasih kak!! Ayo Hinata!"

"Um!"

...

Kita balik lagi ke Anko dan Kakashi yang lagi jalan-jalan di Gading.

"Hmm... Kangen banget sama Gadng. Sejak aku jadi guru, udah jarang ke sini" kata Anko

"Hm."

"Jawabannya pendek banget, Cuma HM. Dasar, Hatake"

"Emang aku Hatake kok" lanjut Kakashi pendek

"Huh, eh ke tempat takoyaki mau nggak?" tanya Anko, sepertinya melihat stand Takoyaki merendahkan amarahnya ke Kakashi.

"Ayo aja."

...

Sementara, di sudut pandang Neji dan Tenten...

--

"Yum! Sankyu Neji! Onigirinya enak!" kata Tenten sambil berdiri, Nejipun ikut berdiri, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah mereka.

"Ya baguslah kalau kamu suka. Soalnya itu kesukaanku juga"

"Maksudnya kamu bilang _baguslah_ tuh apa?" tanya Tenten

"Yah, _obvious_ banget kalau lain kali aku mau traktir kamu."

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Berani sumpah deh" kata Neji sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Ya ampun, pake berani sumpah. Iya deh, aku percaya"

"Anterin ke ruang OSIS yuk"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kamu, ikut aku rapat OSIS. Siapa tau bisa bantu seksi Olahraga." Kata Neji santai, padahal Tentennya udah shock.

"B-Beneran?"

"Terserah sih, kalo nggak ma-"

"MAU!! Dari awal aku ingin banget masuk seksi Olahraga, tapi sertifikat MOSku hilang jadi aku nggak masuk tahap Berkas" jelas Tenten

"Ya udah ayo" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Tenten langsung _ngekor_ Neji ke ruang OSIS.

...

Hinata dan Naruto berencana mempertunjukkan lagu GOODBYE-DAYS dari YUI yang mencerminkan kalau sebentar lagi akan libur musim panas, yang artinya mereka akan berpisah agak lama, dan menjelaskan Hinata yang akan pergi selama 4 bulan. Hanya Hinata sendiri, karena Ia harus mengikuti Pendidikan musik akustik kilat dan gurunya hanya mau mengajar di Tokyo.

"Coba, latihan dulu sendiri, aku akan menstem gitarnya. Nampaknya Neji sudah jarang main gitarnya ini ya?"

"Ya sudah. Ahm.."

...

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku_

_So kimetanda_

_Poketto nokono kyoku wo_

_Kimi ni kikasetai_

_Sotto VOLUME wo agete_

_Tashikamete mita yo_

_Oh Goodbye Days_

_Ima, kawaru ki ga suru_

_Kinou made ni, so Long_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara_

_La la la la love with you_

_Katahou no earphone wo_

_Kimi ni watasu_

_Yukkuri to nagare komu_

_Kono shunkan_

_Umaku aisete imasu ka?_

_Tama ni mayou kedo_

_Oh Goodbye Days_

_Ima, kawari hajimeta_

_Mune no oku_

_All Right_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara_

_La la la la love with you_

_Dekireba kanashii_

_Omoi nante shitaku nai_

_Demo yattekuru deshou, oh_

_Sono toki egan de_

"_Yeah, hello my friend" nante sa_

_Ieta nara ii noni_

_Onaji uta wo_

_Kuchizutsamu toki_

_Soba ni ite, I wish_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo_

_La la la la goodbye days_

...

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan. Kalau bingung kenapa Pein jadi kakanya Naruto, PM saya, pasti saya jawab

Review if you will,

Well, saya mau pengumuman sebentar aja, yang di chapter lalu, yang Laugh Away, yang saya tulis itu lagunya RHYTEM, ternyata saya salah lihat Soba Ni Iru Kara dengan Harumonia. Jadi yang benar, Soba Ni Iru Kara adalah milik Amadori, kepada pihak yang bersangkutan, saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya (Yang Harumonia, nah itu baru lagunya RHYTEM)

Ja, matta ne


	3. Tomorrow's Way

Laugh Away

Laugh Away!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, lagu-lagunya akan disebutkan belakangan

_NEW PAIR ALERT__: SasuTen_

...

third beat: Tomorrow's Way

_RECAP_

"Coba, latihan dulu sendiri, aku akan menstem gitarnya. Nampaknya Neji sudah jarang main gitarnya ini ya?"

"Ya sudah. Ahm.."

...

_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku**_

_**So kimetanda**_

_**Poketto nokono kyoku wo**_

_**Kimi ni kikasetai**_

_**Sotto VOLUME wo agete**_

_**Tashikamete mita yo**_

_**Oh Goodbye Days**_

_**Ima, kawaru ki ga suru**_

_**Kinou made ni, so Long**_

_**Kakko yokunai**_

_**Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**_

_**La la la la love with you**_

_**Katahou no earphone wo**_

_**Kimi ni watasu**_

_**Yukkuri to nagare komu**_

_**Kono shunkan**_

_**Umaku aisete imasu ka?**_

_**Tama ni mayou kedo**_

_**Oh Goodbye Days**_

_**Ima, kawari hajimeta**_

_**Mune no oku**_

_**All Right**_

_**Kakko yokuna**__**i**_

_**Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**_

...

Pein mendengarkan suara Hinata dari dapur,

'_Seperti punya Alice Voice Pheromone, suaranya menggema, begitu indah' _pikir Pein sambil mengingat salah satu Alice di Alice Academy, komik favorit Kushina yang sering dibacakannya untuk Naruto dan Pein waktu kecil.

Lalu ia kembali menyiapkan 3 cangkir coklat panas, untuk Naru-channya, Hinata dan untuknya sendiri selagi menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Hinata

_**...**_

_**La la la la love with you**_

_**Dekireba kanashii**_

_**Omoi nante shitaku nai**_

_**Demo yattekuru deshou, oh**_

_**Sono toki egan da**_

"_**Yeah, hello my friend" nante sa**_

_**Ieta nara ii noni**_

_**Onaji uta wo**_

_**Kuchizutsamu toki**_

_**Soba ni ite, I wish**_

_**Kakko yokunai**_

_**Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo**_

_**La la la la goodbye days**_

...

Naruto memberhentikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto maklum, lagu-lagu dari penyanyi kesukaan mereka itu memang penuh tantangan dalam menyanyikannya.

"Yah, kalau gini caranya sih, mending Naru-chan gak usah main gitar deh. Habis, suara Hinata aja sudah bagus." Kata Pein sambil menaruh 3 cangkir coklat panas yang tadi dia buat.

"Hmph. Aku kesel sama aniki!! Aniki ja'at!!" Naruto merengut

"Ya ampun, Naruto! Kamu tuh senpai atau kouhai sih? Tuh lihat, kamu diketawain sama Hinata-chan!" kata Pein sambil menunjuk Hinata yang tertawa melihat betapa manjanya Naruto ke Pein.

...

"Maafkan aku, telat, semuanya" kata Neji sambil berjalan masuk ruangan OSIS.

"Huh. Dasar Hyuuga. Kalaupun aku marahi, nggak akan berubah, lagian, kami semua disini bukan ibumu yang harus menyuruhmu mandi pagi." Kata anak yang duduk di sebelah kanan tempat duduk Neji.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Uchiha." Sahut Neji dingin

"Sudahlah Nej- SASUKE-KUN??" tiba-tiba Tenten berteriak

"TENTEN-CHAN??" teriak Sasuke balik

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu sekolah di sini?!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan membuat Neji semakin bingung.

"Sebentar-sebentar. Maksudmu, kamu dan Uchiha sudah saling kenal?" tanya Neji

"Iya, waktu kecil dulu, kami teman SANGAT DEKAT, iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Bisa dibilang kembar nggak identik"

"Terus, waktu masih SD, Sasuke pindah ke Amerika."\

"Iya, lalu kami nggak pernah ketemuan lagi sejak saat itu"

"Memang aku pernah mendengar ada anak dari Amerika yang mau sekolah di sini. Tapi aku nggak tertarik sama-sekali"

'Dan aku juga tadinya nggak tertarik sama sekolah ini."

"Tapi aku nggak nyangka kalau anak Amerika itu kamu loh."

"Aku juga nggak nyangka kamu sekolah di sini."

Neji menyelak jawaban bruntun yang mereka lemparkan,"Lalu kalian gimana cara kenalnya? Kan dari SD berarti udah lama banget, pasti udah ada yang berubah dari kalian berdua dong?"

"INI" kata mereka berdua sambil memperlihatkan Neji, sebuah gelang anyaman yang sudah terlihat tua.

"Iih, kaya orang udah nikah aja,... ROMANTIISSS.." ujar Ino dari seksi Kesenian.

"Ssh, Ino diam. Kan Neji lagi cemberut. Ntar kamu disemprot loh!" kata Matsuri, dari seksi Humas.

"Iya ya Matsuri!" kata Ino, lalu mereka berdua cekikikan melihat Neji

'Kalian diam, kalau tidak mau di Jyuuken sama Neji,ya." Temari tersenyum lembut, dia kakak kelas bidang Logistik yang menghubungkan Ketua OSIS dengan ketua MPO, MPE Kepala Sekolah dan wakil-wakilnya

"Iya kak Temari." Kata Ino dan Matsuri berbarengan, tapi mereka tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk tidak cekikikan. Neji menatap mereka berdua tajam, lalu Ino dan Matsuri langsung ijin Toilet sama ketua Rapat, Kurenai dan langsung kabur.

...

Pein berkata,"Kalian tau nggak, kalau saya, Pein Uzumaki, pernah membaca surat wasiat Sannin Orochimaru?"

"Hah?"

"Ng, boong deng. Kalian percaya nggak kalau kakak pernah jadi _Best Performer_ di Pensi OSIS angkatan kakak?" tanya Pein lagi

"Mana buktinya?" tanya Hinata. Dia juga nggak percaya, tapi nggak ada salahnya nantang kan?

"Mau bukti? Pinjem gitarnya dong Naru-chan."

Naruto mengangguk lalu memberikan gitar yang baru saja distemnya kepada Pein.

...

Habis makan 2 kotak takoyaki, Anko dan Kakashi beranjak pergi dari stand takoyaki tersebut.

"Sekarang ke mana, Kakashi?"

"Lah, kamu yang ngajak ke Gading, sekarang maunya ke mana?" tanya Kakashi balik

"Balik ke sekolah, lalu muncul tiba-tiba di ruang guru tanpa rasa bersalah?" kata Anko

"Gila ya? Mau di damprat Tsunade apa?" Kakashi langsung mundur beberapa langkah, mungkin takut akan kegilaan Anko yang lagi timbul

"Ya enggaklah, sekarang ke sekolah, terus ke ruang OSIS aja. Bantu Kurenai. Pengurus OSIS baru, apalagi ketua dan wakilnya sama-sama bebal dan keras kepala. Aku kasihan berat sama Kurenai. Dia yang pimpin sidang OSIS hari ini" kata Anko panjang

"Ya sudah. Tapi buat ongkos ke sekolah, kamu aja yang bayar" kata Kakashi lalu ia berjalan santai ke arah pintu keluar

...

"Hah... Gimana Hinata-chan, terbukti nggak? Emang sih suaraku agak serak. Habis flu, soalnya di Swiss lagi musim dingin waktu--, Lah, Naru-chan, Hinata-chan kenapa?" tanya Pein heran, Hinata bengong

"Uhh, Hinata, Hinata-chan?? HINATA-CHAN!!" teriak Naruto

"Iya senpai? Ooh, Pein-senpai suaranya bagus banget!! Aku akui!!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto dan Pein kaget

"Ah, gitu ya? Terimakasih deh, Hinata--" kata Pein, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata

...

SRAK!!

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka, ternyata Kakashi dan Anko.

"Pagi, kami telat ya?" tanya Kakashi

Kurenai yang nggak kalah kaget langsung bilng,"Kalian kan harusnya rapat dewan!! Ngapain kalian ke sini?"

"Lagian sekarang udah siang, sensei" kata si sekretaris, Shikamaru membetulkan."

'_Pantes aja, suka ada kesalahan ketik di surat-surat pengurus OSIS, wong sekretarisnya dia, paling waktu lagi ngetik ketiduran' pikir Kakashi_

"Hn,.. Iseng aja boleh kan?" kata Anko sambil tersenyum

"Lah, PJ(Penanggung Jawab) Humas sama Kesenian ke mana, Kure?" tanya Kakashi sambil menarik kursi ke sebelah kiri Neji

"Grr, Matsuri dan Ino itu,.." Neji langsung menggeram

"Heh? Emang aku salah bicara ya?" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Emangnya lagi rapat apa sih?" tanya Anko penasaran

"Kalian berdua ini, sama saja. Masa' datang ke rapat OSIS, nggak pakai pengumuman, nggak ketuk pintu, mana nggak tau bahan rapatnya lagi... Huh, bikin orang frustasi aja." Kata Kurenai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Wah, maaf banget deh Kure. Habisnya kalau kami kembali ke ruang rapat dewan, bisa disembur habis-habisan sama Tsunade _TUA_"ujar Kakashi nggak sopan

"Lagian tadi kalian habis ke mana hah?" tanya Kurenai curiga, jangan-jangan...

"Kami ke Gading buat makan takoyaki" jawab Anko santai.

"Soal pertanyaanmu tadi Kakashi, kami sedang mendiskusikan pensi anak OSIS angkatan 16." Kurenai kembali ke topik

"Waahh, Pensi yaa? Ikut dong!" kata Anko sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta run-down acara pensi itu

"Anko sensei, mau ikutan kerja atau... NGABISIN KONSUMSI HAAH?" tanya Choji dengan mata menatap tajam ke arah Anko. Choji adalah anak dari seksi BPYL—Budi Pekerti Yang Luhur atau mungkin bisa disebut seksi kesejahteraan?

"Ikutan kerja lah, Ji. Jangan tuduh sensei-mu sembarangan loh. Nanti saya bisa BAN kamu dari OSIS" kata Anko dengan nada mengancam

"Heh? Nge-BAN? Kayak di game on-line aja, sensei" kata Kiba yang suka banget main Game OnLine, karena itu, ia ditempatkan di seksi Dana Usaha (Danus) kata mamanya, biar kerjanya banyak, dan nggak main Internet terus di rumah.

"Ah, susah deh ngomong sama kamu Kiba." Anko tidak memperdulikan

Disela-sela pembicaraan ini, ada semacam _background _yang sangat menarik, well, untuk sebagian orang yang belum pernah melihat Sasuke dan Neji adu mulut sih...

"_Well_, Tenten, aku ngelarang kamu buat bicara sama si _buta _ini" kata Sasuke

Kata-kata tabu itu nancep di kepala Neji, dia langsung nyembur,"Heh, _mata iritasi!! _Jangan bawa-bawa klan deh!"

"Lo juga!"

"Emang lo siapa nya Tenten hm? Gw tanya nih sekarang!! LO SI-A-PA-NYA TEN-TEN!!" Neji mulai panas

"OH? GU-E TE-MEN-DE-KET-NYA!! PUAS??" teriakan Sasuke lebih keras, bekas latihan OSIS.

"Lalu, Kalau lo teman dekat Tenten, apa hak lo ngatur dia?" Neji mereda

"Itu karena, gue udah janji sama ibunya Tenten buat jaga dia. Gue sedih banget waktu harus pindah ke Amerika, jauh dari dia. Ibunya Tenten yang udah susah payah nyari keluarga gue! Itu kenapa" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh maaf kalau begitu, Tenten, Sasuke" kata Neji sambil kembali ke kursinya

"Sasuke,.." sang bendahara, Sakura, berbisik pelan

"Ayo, sudah-sudah. Sekarang kita selesaikan rapatnya. Sasuke, kembali ke kursimu. Tenten, duduk di kursi kosong dekat Lee. Dia seksi Olahraga yag perlu bantuanmu." Kata Kurenai. Ia mengarahkan anak-anak itu

...

MPE : Majelis Perwakilan Ekskul

MPO : Majelis Perwakilan OSIS

Hanya untuk sekedar iseng, saya akan kasih tau, playlist Winamp saya waktu saya sedang menulis chapter ini, dan anehnya, nggak ada lagu Tomorrow's Waynya YUI

Suna Dokei – L'arcenCiel

Daybreak's Bell – L'arcenCiel

Namida Iro – YUI

Alone En La Vida – L'arcenCiel

La Corda D'Oro _primo passo _Episode 25

Saya nggak tau, tapi playlist ini nyantol di kepala saya.

Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan di manapun di dalam Fanfiction ini.

Satu tambahan lagi, Sasuke dan Neji, dalam pertengkaran kecil ,er, menggunakan bahasa LO-GUE untuk menjelaskan betapa mereka ingin menyalahkan satu sama lain

Kalau masih ada yang bingung, tolong PM saya. Dan saya juga sudah buat Struktur OSIS SMP ini (Namanya Leaf JHS) sekalin tugas-tugasnya. Kalau mau minta, tolong kasih tau e-mailnya, nanti saya kirim.

_Review if you will,_

_Ja, Matta ne.._


	4. Rolling Star

"Itu karena, gue udah janji sama ibunya Tenten buat jaga dia

"_Itu karena, gue udah janji sama ibunya Tenten buat jaga dia. Gue sedih banget waktu harus pindah ke Amerika, jauh dari dia. Ibunya Tenten yang udah susah payah nyari keluarga gue! Itu kenapa" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya_

…

Laugh Away!

…

--forth beat: Rolling Star

…

"Maafkan kami Kurenai sensei. Sasuke, Neji dan saya nggak bermaksud untuk menimbulkan kekacauan di rapat ini. Kalau boleh, saya mau permisi. Saya janji nggak akan ganggu rapat ini." Kata Tenten yang sudah berbalik badan dan akan berjalan keluar

"Stop."

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku bilang, Tenten STOP. Jangan jalan lebih dari itu" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, aku kan udah bilang nggak mau ganggu rapat ini lagi? Kenapa aku pake distop-stop segala?" teriak Tenten

"Tenten ikuti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke." Kata Neji lembut, tapi serius.

"…" tanpa suara, Tenten mengikuti perintah Neji dan kembali duduk di samping Lee.

…

"Nah, Hinata-chan, sudah selesai latihannya. Kamu pulang deh, udah mau malam nih." Kata Naruto

"Iya, Naruto senpai"

"Pein, kamu tolong anterin Hinata ya. Naru-chan kan harus Les Bahasa Jerman. Salam untuk ayahmu ya, Hinata" kata Minato lalu mengajak Naruto ke dalam rumah.

"Iya, Namikaze-san. Saya mau permisi dulu ya." pamit Hinata

"Tschus, Hinata chan!" teriak Naruto

"Iya, Naruto-senpai, sampai jumpa lusa ya" teriak Hinata balik, lalu ia mengikuti Pein yang sedang menuju mobilnya.

…

Pein membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, layaknya ia seorang putri, lalu Hinata berterimakasih pelan kepadanya.

"Kakak tau rumahku di mana?" Tanya Hinata kepada Pein

"Duh, kamu tuh gimana sih? Emang yang biasa nganterin Naru-chan ke rumah kamu tuh siapa? Batu?" kata Pein lalu ia tertawa.

"Hehehe, emangnya siapa sih?" Tanya Hinata, dia memang tidak pernah tau, siapa yang mengantar senpai jabriknya yang satu itu.

Pein mengernyit," Ya ampun, ya aku lah. Lagian, kita nggak bakal langsung ke rumah kamu kok." Kata Pein sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Bukan mengarah kearah jalan besar yang biasanya dilewati, tapi malah ke jalan kecil di pinggir sungai yang jernih.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu aja, aku mau ngasih tau suatu tempat yang bahkan Naru-chan belum aku perlihatkan." Pein tersenyum

…

"Jadi kesimpulan rapat adalah…" Kurenai berbicara hanya untuk dipotong bicaranya oleh Shikamaru.

"Rapat pensi belum bisa dilaksanakan karena Ino langsung pulang, bla.. bla.. bla.. Boleh pulang nggak sensei?" tana Shikamaru, ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'Merepotkan'_ atau _'Membosankan'_

"Kamu ini, dasar. OSIS atau bukan sih? Semangat banget ikut rapat." sindir Anko

"Yah, Shika-kun emang bener sih. Kalau nggak ada Ino sama aja bohong. Kita nggak akan dapat kesimpulan rapatnya, _unless _Ino itu bukan kesenian. Mana Hinata nggak mau jadi panitia. Dia kan mau jadi pengisi acara doang, denger-denger sih, mau isi acara bareng Naruto" kata Temari panjang nan lebar

"Ciee… Temari yang belain calon suamii…" Kiba berteriak tiba-tiba

GRAUP!! Terdengarlah seperti kugutsu memakan manusia blasteran anjing.

Nggak ding. Ternyata Kankuro menatap Kiba dengan pandangan mautnya yang luar biasa mematikan itu.

"Hehe, maaf Kankuro. Kan bercanda" kata si Inuzuka, lalu dia bergumam; _'Sister-complex' _

"Tadi ngemeng epe??" Tanya Kankuro

"Gak apa-apa.. hehe." Kiba menunjukkan symbol _peace_ dengan kedua tangannya

…

'_Hamparan bunga Edelweiss di Jepang? Belum pernah ada yang lihat. Lagipula bunga Edelweiss hanya bisa tumbuh di dataran tinggi setinggi gunung…'_ pikir Hinata, ia menganga melihat pemandangan di depan atanya itu

"Ini…" Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata

"Yeah, Edelweiss Musim Panas."

"Kok bisa,…" Hinata tak mampu berkata kata

"Aku baru menemukannya waktu ikut ayah jalan-jalan keliling Osaka. Aku kebelet pipis, dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukan tempat ini" kata Pein sambil berjalan makin dekat dengan tebing yang menunjukkan daerah Osaka dari atasnya." lalu Pein tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Apa nama tempat ini? Kayaknya aku belum pernah meneukan tempat ini di buku panduan wisata manapun deh." Kata Hinata bingung, lalu ia memperhatikan bintang salib selatan yang terlihat jauh sekali.

"Memang belum ada yang tau selain kamu sama aku. Aku berencana ngasih tau Naru-chan, tapi takutnya dia bakal jadi _over-excited _dan mungkin bakal ngajak untuk mencoba hal-hal yang err…,merepotkan seperti berkemah…"

"Iya, ide bagus! Kita bisa aja berkemah kapan-kapan kan? Bahkan bisa pakai api unggun!" Hinata meloncat saking girangnya

"Err, sebenarnya Hinata, aku hanya mau tempat ini jadi rahasia." Kata Pein smbail menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Oh, begitukah? Baik! Terserah sama penemunya deh!!" kata Hinata. Seakan-akan ia tertular penyakit _over-excited_ milik Naruto-senpainya itu

"Tapi kalau Hinata-chan kapan-kapan mau kesini juga nggak apa-apa kok." Kata Pein. Lalu ia memetik salah satu bunga Edelweiss.

"Hm, Pein-senpai, kapan pulangnya nih? Nanti ayahku marah." Hinata mengingatkan Pein tentang betapa ayahnya kalau marah

GLEK—Pein menelan ludah dan langsung berlari kembali ke mobilnya, Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

…

"Huh. Sungguh rapat yang merepotkan. Itu rapat bisa memakan waktu sampai malam kalau aku tidak berhentikan. Mana akhirnya nggak ada kesimpulannya lagi.." Shikamaru menumpahkan keluh-kesahnya pada Temari yang nampaknya malah tidak mendengarkan sedari tadi

"Oi, Temari"

"…"

"Temari!" panggilnya lagi

"…"

"TEMARI!!" Shikamaru berteriak, Temari hanya menengok sebentar lalu memandang ke jalan raya lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang duluan ya, _au revoir_, Shika-kun" Temari melambaikan tangannya.

"Dasar anak yang aneh. Diajakin ngomong malah pergi" Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala

"Heh, tadi kamu ngomong apa tentang aku?"

"Nggak."

"Ya udah. Aku duluan ya. Nanti aku ditanya macem-macem lagi sama Gaara." Kata Temari lalu ia tersenyum

"Eh, adikmu, si Gaara itu masih belajar main angklung di Indonesia?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Oh, harusnya sih masih. Tapi dia mutusin untuk pulang ke rumah cepat. Dia bosen" kata Temari.

"Oh gitu ya. _Guess I'll just, see you tomorrow_?"

"Hm! Dadah!" Lalu Temari berlari menuju arah subway. Sedangkan Shikamaru berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, tangannya dikantung celananya.

"Besok rapat, lusa rapat, sebulan lagi rapat terus…" Shikamaru mendengus. Tapi sebenarnya ia berterimakasih kepada rapat-rapat ini.

Ia menatap langit, melihat bintang-bintang,

'_Can't wait 'till tomorrow'_ pikirnya senang.

…

Tenten menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk di kamarnya. Menatap gelang anyamnya, lalu melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 12 malam, waktu yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Tenten, karena dia belum tidur

Tenten tersenyum sinis, hampir sama dengan senyum sinis Sasuke yang ia lihat di foto mereka berdua yang baru dipotret sehabis rapat itu

"Sasuke… kun" desisnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan Tenten

"Neji… kun?" Ia berdesis lagi, penuh pertanyaan

Haruskah ia menambahkan _suffix_ itu? Apakah Neji sederajat dengan Sasuke?

Siapakah yang meminta untuk memanggil Neji dengan Neji-KUN?

Tenten mengingat kejadian yang tak terduga itu…

…

_Flashback… Setelah Rapat_

**Neji sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke, memang terdengar aneh, tapi saya belum selesai. Neji berjalan sedang berjalan dengan Sasuke, dengan Tenten ditengahnya untuk memisahkan mereka dari keributan yang sebelumnya terjadi.**

"**Sasuke-kun? Hei, kamu melamun" kata-kata Tenten yang lembut membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya**

"**Sasuke? Kau nggak apa-apa? Kalau sakit biar aku yang mengantarkan Tenten pulang." kata Neji pada Sasuke**

"**Aku ngga apa—"**

"**apa.." Sasuke sudah merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman melihat mobil **_**Peugeot**_** yang melintas. Ia kenal nomor polisinya..**

_**I-74-CHI**_

**Dan perasaan Sasuke sangat teramat tepat. Seperti sudah ada tanda, kakak Sasuke sekaligus guru Sains-Inggris mereka, Itachi Uchiha adalah orang yang menaiki mobil tersebut.**

"**Kak Itachi, kupikir Sasuke sakit. Bisa kan kakak membawa pulang Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten**

"**Tentu saja Tenten. Ayo Sasu-chan" **

"…" **Sasuke berjalan ke mobil Itachi dan langsung terbaring lemas begitu ia duduk di joknya.**

"**Baik, Tenten, Neji, kami duluan ya. Oh iya. Kalau besok Sasuke tidak bisa masuk, mohon maklum. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering sekali sakit. Sampai jumpa" Itachi tersenyum lalu memacu mobilnya.**

**Sunyi sekali, Tenten tidak berbicara pandangannya lurus ke depan. Neji terlihat seperti ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ia takut dan ragu**

"**Tenten. Erm, ehh.."**

"**Kenapa Neji?"**

"**Bi- Bisa nggak,… err" Neji mulai gagap, ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menopang dagunya.**

"**Bisa apa?"**

"**Bisa nggak kamu panggil aku, err.. Neji-kun?"**

"**Eh?"**

"**Kalau nggak mau sih nggak apa-apa…" lalu Neji pulang ke rumahnya sebelum Tenten sempat menjawabnya**

_Flashback selesai_

…

_Major millions of 'sorry's too for this short-length chapter, promise, for the fifth beat, it will be longer than usual._

_I want to thank my fellow fafict authors/authoress who have kindly review this piece of mine, also for readers, don't hesitate to review! But I stick on to my motto, "REVIEW IF YOU WILL" if you don't want to review, then don't, why complicate yourselves?_

_Maybe it's a very cocky idea about Neji-kun thingy. Well, I don't make such big fuss about it. And maybe you're confused why I use English for chitter-chatter like this, well it's that I missed my English-course so much… Love hugs for ILP Rawamangun_

Playlist Winamp: Nagareboshi Shooting Star - Home Made Kazoku

_Review if you will_

Ja, matta ne..


	5. LIFE

Laugh Away

"_Bisa nggak kamu panggil aku, err.. Neji-kun?"_

"_Eh?"_

...

Laugh Away!

--fifth beat: LIFE

...

oonda: _I want to make a little announcement. Starting now, I will update once after I write three chapters. It means, if I have completed three chapters, I will update. After that, I will make another chapter and if my brain's full of ideas, maybe I'll publish the next one. And I will update on Tuesday only. DO NOT EVER EXPECT ME TO UPDATE BESIDES THAT DAY. Thank you!_

_And last thing, There's a major Sasuke OOCness in this part of the story_

_NEW PAIR ALERT: SasuSaku kalau kalian memperhatikan. Saya nggak yakin Sasuke bakal berakhir dengan Sakura. I want to make something that you've never seen before._

Sorry for my chit-chats, on with the fict!

...

Tenten terlalu serius memikirkan hal tersebut sampai ia tertidur lelap pada jam 2 dini hari.

Beruntungnya ia waktu bangun mendapati jarum jam panjang mengarah ke angka tiga dan jarum pendek mengarah ke antara angka lima dan enam

"Huh, permasalahan ini sih bisa bikin aku gila. OK. Note to self: Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah _suffix _di rapat nanti." Tenten memantapkan niatnya.

...

Keesokan harinya di SMP Leaf Konoha adalah satu hari lagi dari rapat yang dilakukan oleh para anggota dan pengurus OSIS SMP Leaf Konoha. Hari ini suasananya cukup damai. Tidak ada lagi adu mulut sebagai background sound. Sasuke dan Neji—yang dipisahkan oleh Tenten tentunya--hanya duduk diam dan mencoba melihat proposal yang akan mereka kirimkan kepada para sponsor pada laptop mereka.

Ino dan Matsuri tidak lagi berani mendekati Neji. Maka mereka bertiga dipisahkan oleh Temari, cengar-cengir saja mereka tidak berani. Temari hanya duduk diam, senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat para adik kelasnya.

"Hm... Jadinya?"

"Jadinya apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi diam

"Yah, jadinya mau ngomongin apa? Kalian, ketua dan wakilnya hanya sibuk pada laporan kalian sendiri. Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei tidak datang. Tapi kalian berdua kan bersikeras untuk tetap ngadain rapat. Sekarang kalian mau nyuekin kami?" kata Sakura panjang lebar

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Ino, berpikir dong! Kau kan jadi Kesenian bukan untuk mejeng doang. Hinata kan berniat untuk jadi pengisi acara. Jadinya tema kali ini terserah kau." kata Sasuke, mengedik ke arah Ino, lalu ia menutup laptopnya.

"Huh. Gimana ya? Agak susah nih. Soalnya biasanya ada orang yang bisa bantu aku untuk ngerjain tema pensi. Gini aja deh, Sas. Kamu dan Neji rancang dulu panitia gimana. Misalnya: Yang ngatur tema pensi, ketua pensi, PJ pensi, ketua dekor pokoknya yang seperti itu deh!" kata Ino

Neji menoleh ke arah Ino sebentar dengan tatapan _'Kau-mau-melimpahkan-semua-tugas-padaku-dan-Sasuke-ya?'_, lalu melanjutkan ketikannya yang belum sempat selesai.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kau Uchiha, bukannya kemarin kau sakit ya?" tanya Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya

"Yah. Tidak bisa dibilang sakit juga sih. Tapi hari ini aku memaksakan diri untuk sekolah dan menyelesaikan tugas merepotkan ini." kata Sasuke

"Benarkah? Setauku, sejak kau kecil kakakmu itu sangat overprotektif terhadapmu deh Sas." Tenten berkata meledek Sasuke

...

To: Hinata-TYL 1

hinata chan!!! kpn bsa lthan lgi?

Bls cepet y!!! ~naru x

...

Hinata merasakan getaran di saku jaketnya, lalu ia membuka ponsel flipnya, dan ia melihat:

1 Message Received: Naruto-2A

-READ-

...

From: Naruto-2A

hinata chan!!! kpn bsa lthan lgi?

Bls cepet y!!! ~naru x

...

Hinata tersenyum memikirkan wajah senpainya yang selalu ribut sendiri itu, lalu mulai mengetik pesannya

...

To: Naruto-2A

Bsa kpn aja senpai, mngkn bsk. Mau lthn ngga?

~fr. Hinata XOX

-SEND-

Lalu Hinata kembali mengetik pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Ino, run-down pensi.

'_Hm.. Yang pertama, pembukaan...,__ oleh Kurenai-sensei. Lalu bandnya Konohamaru,lalu sedikit speech dari Tsunade-sama, lalu...'_

Sekarang Hinata mengalami _stuck _pada pikirannya.

"Lalu apa ya?" katanya sambil melihat kembali aftar peserta yang akan tampil di Pensi. Setidaknya beginilah daftar yang dituliskan Shikamaru:

Dari Ekskul:

Bahasa Jepang: Diadakan pentas _KABUKI _singkat yang kisaran waktunya 10 menit

Bahasa Prancis: _PANTOMIM _dari 2 orang peserta ekskul tsb. Kisaran waktu 5 menit

Bahasa Jerman: _SENI PEMBUATAN PRETZEL RAKSASA _oleh 10 org anggota ekskul didampingi pembimbing ekskul. Kisaran waktu berbeda-beda (selingan sepanjang acara PENSI)

Bahasa Inggris: _DRAMA SHAKESPEARS HAMLET _kisaran waktu 45 menit

Ekskul Ansamble: _charity concert for fosters : Permainan 5 lagu klasik berinstrumen : Violin, Piano, Cello, Viola, Flute _

"_List_ ini untuk ekskul. Huh. Panjang sekali. Belum lagi anak-anak kelas 1 yang mau ikut. Sungguh melelahkan" Hinata mendesah, lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang

...

_Sementara keadaan di ruang rapat OSIS SMP Leaf..._

"APA???"

"Buset, Sas, jangan teriak gitu dong. Kupingku sakit nih." Ino mengeluh sambil menggerutu sesuatu yang tidak jelas dibawah napasnya.

"YAH! Ngapain ada rapat kalo kamu udah ngasih tugasnya ke Hinata!! Gini-gini mendingan kita libur!!" Sasuke berseru sekuat tenaga sambil menjambak rambutnya

"Kau tahu, Uchiha? Kalau ada orang waras yang datang ke ruangan ini, dia akan mengira kau adalah orang gila." Neji akhirnya berbicara juga, dan menutup laptopnya, menandakan proposal yang sedang di buatnya tadi sudah selesai

"Huh." Sasuke mulai merapikan rambutnya, sadar akan perkataan Neji adalah benar.

"Er, gimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang aja? Ada restoran baru loh di seberang sekolah!" ajak Sakura, lalu ia menambahkan,"--yang traktir, SASUKE!!" lalu ia _menggerek _Sasuke keluar sekolah

"Boleh juga tuh. Aku lapar." Kata Choji dan Shikamaru lalu mereka bangkit dan keluar ruangan.

...

_Di Luar Pagar __sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama..._

"Kamu nih apa-apaan sih , Sakura?" Sasuke cemberut ke arah Sakura

" Yah, nggak apa-apa kan sekali sekali kamu yang traktir? Kalo bendahara terus yang tanggung, kas OSIS nanti bolong, " lalu Sakura tertawa ringan," Tadinya aku juga belum sempat mikir kalau ada Choji.. Hihi. Maaf ya Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berlari ke arah restoran itu.

"OI!! TUNGGU DONG!! GIMANA SIH?" Sasuke berteriak, lalu a sadar kalau Sakura sudah sampai di resto itu, Ia berlari mengejar Sakura

...

"Aniki, Naru mau ke toko sebelah dulu ya. Beli ramen!!" teriak Naruto dari luar rumahnya

"Iya Naru! Hati-hati di jalan ya!!! " Pein melambaikan tangannya pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kushina keluar dari dalam rumah,"_Pequeño_. Kamu harus sadar kalau adikmu itu sudah besar"

' _Kukira mama marah soal aku nggak bawa jaket bulu domba dari Swiss', _pikir Pein

"Yah, mama juga. Mulai deh Spanyolnya keluar." balas Pein sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ya mau gimana lagi? _Soy españoles!" _kata Kushina membela darah Spanyolnya itu.

"Kenapa nama mama Kushina? Kenapa nggak CHIQUITITA sekalian?" tanya Pein asal. _Well_, sebenernya dia udah nggak punya _come-back _lagi buat mamanya itu.

"_no sé. _Tanya saja pada kakekmu nanti kalau kita ada kesempatan ke Spanyol lagi, OK?"

"_Si, mami, si." _Jawab Pein dengan bahasa Spanyol seadanya.

...

"Mending sekarang sms Hinata-chan dulu deh." Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Hpnya, dan mengetik pesannya

To: Hinata-TYL 1

Yah,aku lupa, aku diajak memancing sama papa sama kakak. Tpi klo hinatachan mau ikut jga gapapa ko.

naru x

"Irrashaimase!!"

"Halo kak Ayame. Hari ini au mau Miso ya!" teriak Naruto semangat

"Baiklah Naruto. Tolong tunggu sebentar ya!! Ah Irrashaimase!!"

Naruto menoleh unuk melihat siap yang datang selain drinya.

"Ah, halo kak! Kenapa kakak baru datang? Kenapa nggak bareng aku aja tadi?"

Ternyata Pein

"Hahaha. Aniki baru maunya sekarang jadi ya datangnya sekarang!! Ayame san, Aku juga miso ya!!"

"Baik!"

"Aku heran. Kenapa kamu selalu suka makan Ramen Naruto. Papa nggak suka. Mama sukanya masakan Spanyol dan Meksiko."

"Hehe. Aku juga heran."

"Nah, Naruto, Nagato-san, ini miso ramen kalian. Kompak yah, kakak beradik ini!" kata Ayame sambil melepaskan senyum manis khasnya itu.

"Ah, tidak juga Ayame-san. Ada saatnya kami bertengkar. Rekor perang dingin kami 3 hari loh!" kata Naruto bangga sebelum akhirnya mereka mengucapkan 'ITADAKIMASU!' bersamaan.

"Ngg... Ayame-san, kok Paman Teuchi nggak ada sih?" tanya Naruto

"Iya. Memang dia lagi pergi ke Tokyo. Mungkin baru akan pulang minggu depan. Jadinya aku yang harus mengurusi kedai ramen ini sampai larut malam." Kata Ayame sambil menuangkan minum untuk Naruto dan Pein.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Tokyo, Hinata bakal pergi berapa hari lagi Naruto?" tanya Pein

"Nggak tau. Masih belum pasti banget rencananya. Waktu pertama kalinya dia bilang ke aku bakal pergi sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Tapi ternyata dia bilang lagi kalau dia mau peri setelah pensi yang berarti pas liburan musim panas." Kata Naruto, lalu ia menyeruput ramennya.

"Oh, gitu ya? Untunglah.."

"Untunglah karena kakak udah ngasih tau Hinata-chan tentang padang Edelweiss itu?"

Pein menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan kaget

"Ouch, jangan tanya sama aku gimana caranya tau hal itu. Aku punya banyak mata-mata dan sumber terpercaya loh." Kata Naruto ambil memaerkan _gri_nnya yang sangat lebar itu.

"..."

"Kenapa, aniki? Tak mampu berkata-kata?" tanya Naruto, ia sedang menjadi Naruto sarkastik sekarang.

"Bukan gitu, Cuma..."

"Udah kubilang aniki jangan tanya!"

"Haah... Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak ingin ikut campur antara kamu dan Hinata." kata Pein, di wajahnya nampak ketidakjujuran

"Kakak, _don't be abnoxious, _kalau kakak suka sama Hinata-chan aku juga udah tau. Aku nggak marah kok." Naruto meneguk minumannya

"Hah?" Pein langsung menoleh bingung

"Iya. Kakak suka sama Hinata-chan kan? Ketauan banget. Hinata-chan yang udah cerita sama aku."

"HAHH??"

"Aduh, kakak nih budek atau apa sih? Kubilang Hinata-chan udah ngomong ke aku soal itu."

"Tapi Naru—"

Tiba-tiba pada saku Naruto terasa getaran yang berarti sebuah sms masuk

From: Hinata-TYL 1

Oh, klogtu ngg pa2 deh. Latihannya kpn2 aj. Oh iy senpai, tdi _dad _bru ngomong klo

aku bakal lgsg ke Tokyo habis pensinya selesai

Hinata XOX

"Aniki?"

"Iya? Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Hinata pergi langsung setelah pensi selesai. Pensi 3 minggu lagi." Kata Naruto

'_Well, itu menjawab pertanyaanku.' _Pikir Pein

...

"Hyahh... Kenyang sekali aku. Makasih ya Sasuke!!" kata Choji sambil meminum seteguk terakhir _lemon-squash_nya

"Huh. Aku nggak percaya, uang jajanku seminggu diembat sama kalian semua."

"Sasuke-kun, nggak boleh pelit dong. Kamu kan bisa minta uang jajan kapan saja sama orang tuamu di Paris—" omongan Tenten dipotong Sasuke "Mereka sekarang ada di Denmark","OK, kan kamu bisa minta uang jajan kapan aja sama orang tuamu di Denmark."

"_Yeah, whatevs_."

"Dan kenapa sekarang aku merasa cuma aku yang mikir kalo kita itu lupa akan suatu hal..." kata Sai

"_Oh My Goodie God..._", "Aku benar-benar lupa..." kata Ino

"Apa Ino?" tanya Neji yang mau meminum air putihnya

"IBU TSUNADE MAU DATANG KE RUANG RAPAT TEPAT 5 MENIT LAGI!! DAN KITA BELUM NYELESAIIN PRESENTASI BUAT SEKOLAH!!"

BYUR!! Mantap. Neji menyemburkan air yang baru saja diteguknya ke arah makanannya.

"APA???"

...

oonda: I just loathe cliffhangers, hope you enjoy it, though. I'm terribly sorry that my stories aren't good at times. And a million times 'sorry's because my storyline is not a good thing. Hehehe. You should really bear with my stories

Winamp Playlist:

Jonas Brothers – Burnin' Up

L'arc~en~Ciel – Pretty Girl – KISS

Anywayz, I would like to thank everyone who kindly review, add to favs and alerts, or even just read it. Virtual hugs of happiness for everyone!

Well, Review if you will

Toodles,

~oondagubrakitachi


	6. How Crazy

"IBU TSUNADE MAU DATANG KE RUANG RAPAT TEPAT 5 MENIT LAGI!! DAN KITA BELUM NYELESAIIN PRESENTASI BUAT SEKOLAH!!"

...

Laugh Away!

--sixth beat: How Crazy

...

_**New Disclaimer: I don't own WIRO SABLENG OR TEETH'S FORMULA, OR EVENMORE, SOAP OPERAS AND DRAMAS IN TV**_

...

"Neji... ckckck. Sebegitunya kah?" Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala

"Yah! Gimana dong nih? Aku bisa dipecat dari jabatanku sekarang!!" Neji mulai panik

"Oh iya!! Gimana ya??? Ketua terCINTA kita Neji mau diturunkan jabatannya!!" teriak Sasuke menirukan mimik orang bingung plus panik, tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat senang mendengar hal tersebut

"Anu, Neji nii-san..." Hanabi teringat akan sesuatu

"AUDUDUH!! INO KAMU KOK NGGAK BILANG DARITADI SIIH???"

Ino hanya tertawa kecil melihat Neji yang menggebrak-gebrak meja makan dari tadi

"Neji-nii?" Hanabi mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Neji

"Ne—Nej, AHH!! NEJIII!!!" Tenten berteriak karena frustasi, Neji menoleh

"Heh?"

"Hanabi mau ngomong tuh!!" Tenten menunjuk Hanabi yang sudah putus harapan untuk mendapatkan perhatian kaka sepupunya itu.

"Iya, ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Neji, sekarang ia lebih tenang

"Sebenarnya, Tsunade-sama akan datang minggu depan dan bukan hari ini." Hanabi menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"YAAH... Acara ngerjain Neji gagal deh..." kata Kiba mengeluh

"Apa maksud kalian, acara ngerjain aku?"

"Yah, kami tadinya mau ngerjain kamu dengan bilang kalo hari ini Tsunade-sama mau dateng. Seenggaknya sih rencana pertama berhasil." Jelas Sakura

"Rencana pertama?" Neji semakin bingung

"Iya rencana pertama kami adalah: Bikin kamu kalang kabut nggak karuan. Liat aja orang-orang disekitar kamu di restoran ini. Mereka ngetawain kamu dari tedi loh!" kata Ino

"Iya. Kalau berhasil dengan mulus sih, kami maunya Rencana kedua berjalan lancara yaitu: Kamu ngajak kami balik ke sekolah! Yang sayangnya nggak berjalan lancar" kata Matsuri

"Dan kalau rencana kedua berhasil, ada rencana ketiga. Finalnya. Kami ngajak Bu Tsunade untuk rapat dan tadaa!! Bu Tsunade nggak bakalan tau apa yang kami lakukan!! " kata Kiba dengan bangga

"Kamu beruntung aja punya adik yang baik kayak Hanabi." Kata Sakura menoleh ke Hanabi

"Heheheh... Maaf ya, senpai-tachi... Rencananya kacau deh" kata Hanabi

"Nggak apa-apa Hanabi-chan. Justru kamu itu baik banget untuk mengingat sesuatu yang di buat menjadi masalah oleh para orang-orang kekanak-kanakan ini" Temari melirik dari ujung ke ujung meja makan.

"Sok Dewasa" Shikamaru menggumam

"Apa katamu?" Temari berkata menancam

"Nggak."

...

_Di Kedai Ramen..._

"Yah, sms itu menjawab pertanyan kakak sih." Kata Pein yang sudah meminta mangkuk ramen kedua

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Yah, tapi aja. Lagi seneng ngomong tapi sih"

"Adikku yang satu ini emang _freak_ ya?" Pein tersenyum.

"Senyum yang aneh, kak. Kayaknya senyum itu memberitahukan kalau kakak bangga punya adik _freak_" Naruto mencibir

"Yah, walaupun kamu itu mirip beruk, kamu kan tetep adikku, Naru-chan"

"Hehehe,.. Mengharukan. Ayame-san!! Satu lagi dong!!" teriak Naruto ke Ayame yang sedang mencuci piring

"OK NARUTO!"

...

_Sekarang kita lihat nasib guru-guru __SMP ini... Yang pertama Kakashi,.._

Kakashi memandang jam dinding di rumahnya

"Hm. Jam 6 sore" gumamnya

Lalu ia berjalan ke arah lemari esnya dan bergumam lagi,"Hm, makanan habis"

Ia berjalan ke ruang TV, lalu menonton, membolak-balik channel lalu menggumam,"Hm, membosankan"

Baru ia berjalan keluar kamarnya di apartemen, menuju basement dan menaiki mobil sedannya dan bergumam,"Hm. Bensinnya mau habis"

Ia mengendarai mobilnya sampai ke Pom Bensin, sang kasir bertanya,"Berapa pak?"

Ia bergumam lagi,"Hm, penuhkan saja"

"Baik, pak. Mulai dari nol ya." Kata sang Kasir. Kakashi turun dari mobilnya dan membuka kunci tangki gas mobilnya, lalu sang kasir bilang,"Totalnya 5000 yen"

Kakashi menggumam,"Hm, baiklah." Lalu ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan mengucapkan terimakasih

...

_Sedangkan Anko dan Kurenai..._

"Kamu yakin Anko?" tanya Kurenai agak ragu

"Iya, aku yakin. Lagian juga mereka bakalan cocok pakai warna ini!" Anko mengangkat kain itu

"Tapi, kupikir warna ini terlalu tua, mereka kan masih anak-anak. Lagipula Kakashi belum tentu setuju dengan warna ini." Kurenai memilih warna yang lain

"Ah, nggak ah. Warna biru ini sudah bagus." Anko tetap keras kepala

"Ya sudahlah kalau kamu pikir begitu." Kurenai akhirnya menyerah

"Nah gitu dong. Mereka sudah SMP ini. Jadi warna biru bagus untuk rompi dan jas OSIS mereka."

"Ah, ano, Chiyo-san, Aku mau kain ini, dijahit menjadi rompi dan jas, masing masing dengan ukuran yang ada di kertas ini, lalu betnya dipasang sesuai dengan yang telah dijelaskan di kertas ini juga, jumlah rompinya 21 dan jasnya 21 juga." Jelas Kurenai sambil menaruh kertas yang bergambarkan jas dan rompi yang berisi keterangan dan ukuran rompi dan jas anak-anak pengurus OSIS itu.

"Iya, Kurenai. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah sering mengurusi hal seperti ini." Chiyo tersenyum

"Terimakasih ya Chiya-san!!" teriak Anko lalu ia pergi menjauh dari tempat nenek itu

"Iya, Anko. Jangan lupa kembali lagi ya!" Chiya melambaikan tangannya

"Itu pasti Chiyo-san. Aku mohon diri dulu ya."

...

"Haah. Kenapa nggak diangkat sih Sasuke!!" laki-laki itu membanting ponselnya ke dinidng ruang guru.

"Ada apa, Chi?" tanya Rin bingung

'_Kenapa sih __ orang ini? Stress? Atau hilang sadar? Atau mental terbelakang?' pikir Rin. Tentu saja dia tidak mengutarakan langsung ke laki-laki_

"Oh., Rin. Ini si Sasuke. Dia sakit, tapi maksain diri untuk masuk sekolah untuk rapat. Orang-orang nggak tau gimana Sasuke emosi dan temperamen banget waktu lagi sakit. Dia janji bakal pulang lebih cepat. Tapi daritadi telepon ku tidak diangkat-angkat tuh." Itachi mengeluh, sebagai kakak yang baik, sudah seharusnya Ia khawatir kan?

"Kamu ini, selalu mulut duluan daripada tindakan. Kenapa kamu nggak nyamperin dia aja? Gotong ke mobilmu, sekap pakai lakban trus bawa pulang, kasih obat. Selesai kan?" Rin berbicara tapi matanya memandang berbagai macam nilai anak-anak kelas 7 yang rata-rata, seperti rumus gigi susu_alias 2-1-2-2-1-2 _atau rumus gigi tetap _alias 3-2-1-2-2-1-2-3, _atau malah seperti WIRO SABLENG: 21-22-12

"Gagasanmu sudah kupikirkan berkali-kali. Tapi aku tetap menganggap itu terlalu kasar untuk Sasuke." Itachi mendebat

"Percayalah. Aku pernah melakukannya pada Obito saat ia nggak mau minum obat. Untuk seorang Uchiha yang keras kepala seperti mereka, hal tersebut sangat mujarab" Rin menunjukkan Ibu Jarinya, menonjol diantara susunan jari-jari berkuku pendek yang berkuteks merah marun itu.

"Entahlah, Rin—" Itachi masih ragu-ragu

"Yah sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan. Anak itu paling pingsan dan di bawa ke UKS oleh teman-temannya. _No Big Deal." _Kata Rin menekankan kata katanya

Itachi hanya terdiam memikirkan adiknya yang sedang sakit itu.

...

Sebenarnya Hinata menyesal sekali karena telah memberitahukan Naruto behwa ia akan pergi tepat setelah PENSI selesai

Tapi itulah kebenaran. Kalaupun ia bebohong pada senpainya itu, kebenaran tetap saja akan terlihat bukan?

Kalau ia berbohong, pasti akhirnya akan menjadi seperti sinetron-sinetron dan drama menyedihkan dan _pathetic _yang ada di TV.

From: Naruto-2A

Ngga apa-apa ngerti kok. NarutoUzumaki :P :S

'_Ada apa dengan Naruto senpai? Biasanya dia hanya akan menulis naru x. Tapi sekarang..." _Hinata berpikir keras

...

_Di SMP Leaf set__elah makan siang,..._

DEG!

'_Aduh.. Mulai lagi nih, kepala gedek.'_

_DEG!DEG!_

'_Aku, mual...'_

_DEG!DEG!DEG!_

'_Mengapa ruangan ini terasa berputar makin lama makin cepat saja??'_

_DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!_

**BRUK!!**

Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

"Aduh Sasuke pingsan nih Neji!!" Tenten panik

"Wah benarkah?" mata Neji berbinar-binar

"NEJII!!" bentak Tenten

"Iya maaf, maaf. Ayo gotong dia ke UKS, Choji! Shikamaru ikut aku! Sakura dan Tenten panggil Itachi-sensei." kata Neji

'_kuharap Sasuke kun tidak apa-apa' itulah pikiran Sakura dan Tenten pada waktu itu._

...

Hinata masih meperhatikan SMS itu.

"Hmm... NarutoUzumaki :P :S" Ia bergumam

'_Kadang kadang cowok suka pakai bahasa isyarat juga loh, Hinata-chan!'_

Itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu...

Aku tahu siapa pengirimnya sebenarnya...

...

**_Winamp Playlist:_**

**_Bleach – Houki Boshi – Younha_**

**_Nocturne no. 1_**

oonda: At least it's 6 pages long, You don't mind? Ah, the crazy tests are diseasing!!! I can't help but to publish this next month... Well, today I publish the 4th Chapter, today's 14th of October. Hope to see your reviews soon!!

Well, don't worry. I haven't change my motto: REVIEW IF YOU WILL

Review If you will!!!

_Toodles,_

_~oondagubrakitachi_


	7. Understand

"_Aduh, Sasuke pingsan nih!!!"teriak Tenten panik_

"_Benarkah?"Mata Neji berbinar-binar_

...

Laugh Away!

--seventh beat:

_**New Disclaimer: Mobil Audi, Mercedes Benz (yg SUV) sama BMW Sport 'Navy Blue' bukan punya saya. Itu semua punya keluarga UZUMAKI!!**_

LITTLE CHATTER: OK. So last time the chapter was a bit PWP. I think this chapter might get into PWP-ness too. But I promise next time, we'll go into the real probs. Ahem. And one more, I won't show the teachers (Anko-Kurenai-Kakashi) on this chapter.

On with the fict!

...

JEDUAK!!

"KAK ITACHI!!! SASUKE PINGSAN!!" Sakura dan Tenten berteriak bersama layaknya paduan suara, kontan Itachi menutup kedua telinganya

"Tuh kan, Rin!! Udah bener dia nggak masuk sekolah tadi pagi." Itachi masih menutup telinganya, takut ada teriakan susulan

"Yah, kamu yang membolehkan sekolah kan?" Rin mengangkat bahunya

"Betul juga kau. Sakura, Tenten, di mana Sasuke sekarang?"

Rin menyelak,"Ooh!! Ooh!! Dia di lapangan golf!!"

Itachi mengernyit

"Ya bukanlah bodoh, pasti di UKS!!" Rin berteriak sarkastik

"Wah, kak Itachi melakukan hal yang benar" bisik Sakura ke Tenten

"Apa?"

"Menutup telinganya!!" Sakura tertawa cekikikan

"SASUKE-SAN!!!"Lee langsung berteriak begitu Sasuke selesai melaksanakan adegan mendesah-dan-_ngelungker_ di tempat tidur UKS SMP Leaf

"Hahh.... Sial kau, Alis tebal. Kepalaku pusing nih! Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong" Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang rasanya seperti habis ditimpa batu 1 ton

"Ahahaah... Maaf Sas'ke-san. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau sakit?" tanya Lee polos

"Sejak kemarin. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku memaksakan rapat, bodoh.." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya

"Hei, kan nggak usah pakai _embel-embel_ 'BODOH'!! Bodoh bukanlah kosakata seorang bersemangat masa muda!!" Lee berteriak lagi, tidak mengindahkan peringatan Sasuke tadi

"Lemah" celetuk seseorang

"Hah?"

"Sudah kubilang, lemah kau." Sekarang terlihat jelas sosok bermata putih yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

"Hei, Hyuuga, apa orang tidak boleh sakit?" Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan mengacuhkan, lalu ia berniat bangun tapi—

"Sasuke, jangan keras kepala. Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu." Sakura datang lalu memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"45 derajat celcius, dengan kata lain, tempat tidur UKS adalah rumahmu sekarang" katanya lagi.

Sasuke menyerah dan kembali tidur.

...

:P**ein** :S**enpai**

Hinata menghela nafas.

...

_Naruto mangkok ke 7, Pein mangkok ke 5._

"Kakak..."

"Apa?"

"Kakak...Kakak...." suara Naruto makin merasuk

"Apaan?" Pein sudah mulai waspada dengan kelakuan adiknya yang aneh

"KAKAK..." Naruto memandang Pein dengan tampang anjing yang akan dibuang ke Tempat Pembuangan Akhir

"Iya!! Ada apa sih? Mukamu bikin kakak takut sampai ke rusuk palsu tau!!" Pein sudah tak sabaran lagi.

"Ah iya.. Kakak kan pinter, di kedai ramen aja masih nyebut-nyebut Biologi..."

"Ah, nggak ada poinnya kamu ngomong kayak begitu, Naruto. Bilang, ada apa?"

"Punya uang nggak?" Naruto bertanya polos

Pein ambruk seketika

Nggak ding.

"Punya, kamu nggak ada uang ya?" Pein mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Yen dari dalam dompetnya dan mengibaskannya di depan wajah Naruto yang sudah melas itu.

"... Enggakk... Bayarin dong... Kakak ganteng, paling baik, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, berbakti pada orang tua, pinter se-jagad, Rajin nyapu, ngepel, bersihin toilet, sikat gigi sebelum tidur,..."

"Penjilat."

"Jadi dibayarin nggak nih, kak?" Naruto sembah-sembah Pein

"Ya iyalah, adikku imut nan keree... Kalau nggak nanti kakak jadi santapan makan malamnya papa sama mama lagi. Eheheheh..." Pein menggaruk kepalanya lalu menyerahkan uangnya pada Ayame.

"Kembali lagi yaa!!"

"Tentu Ayame-san!!"

Yang pasti, itu tadi NARUTO yang menjawab, dengan perut kenyang nan bahagia, ia pulang bersama kakaknya tercinta,

Yang telah mentraktirnya.

...

"Sakura, dah boleh turun tempat tidur belum nih?" Sasuke was-was

"Belum. Setengah jam lagi."

"Kejam"

"Keji"

"Kenapa aku kamu katain keji?" (Sasuke)

"Kenapa aku kamu katain kejam?" (Sakura)

"Karena nyuruh aku tidur tiga jam?" (Sasuke)

"Karena kakakmu menyuruhku menungguimu selama tiga jam?" (Sakura)

"Kenapa kamu mau?" (Sasuke)

"Kenapa kakakmu mengancam memberiku nilai 3 di ulangan?" (Sakura)

Sasuke diam

'_Itu bukan alasannya ,kan? Sakura?"_

...

'_Itu bukan alasannya Sasuke..'_

_... _

'_Wah, ternyata aku tertidur. Heh?!" _Waktu Tenten bangun, pemandangan di depan matanya hanyalah:

Anak-anak OSIS SMP Leaf,

Tidur

Dengan kepala di meja rapat,

Dengan tangan terlipat

Air liur mengalir dan—

"AWAS!!" Tenten berteriak panik

"Ha—Ha!! Ada apa Tenten!??" Neji tersentak kaget karena teriakan histeria tadi

"Itu!! Awas!! _Iler-_nya LEE!!! Jangan sampai kena proposal yang dibuat Sasuke!!" Tenten makin membuat Neji kesal

'_Sasuke lagi...'_

"Peduli amat, Ten?" Neji mendesah malas

"Yah peduli dong!! Datanya udah nggak ada lagi!!" Tenten berteriak makin histeris

...

"Kakakk... Naru bosaann..." Naruto mengeluh manja pada kakaknya

"Naru-chan, kamu kan ada les sore ini!" Kushina mengingatkan

"Hah? Les apa ma?"

"Les bahasa Spanyol dong! Sama mama!" Kushina tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung anaknya

"Iiihh... Mama!! Aku Naru serius nih!! Bosaannn..." Naruto cemberut pada mamanya itu

"Ih, Naru-chan bete-an yah!" kata Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu

"Ahahaha.... Papa ini bisa aja deh." Kushina mendorong Minato keluar rumah

"Kenapa nggak ke rumah Hinata-chan aja, Naru? Mau kakak anterin nggak?" tanya Pein, dalam hati sih pingin curi-curi pandang, hehehe...

"Mauuu....."

"Yaudah, ambil kunci mobil kakak sanah!" Pein menyuruh Naruto

"Yang mana?"

"Terserah deh. Tapi jangan yang Audi ya. Baru diservis tuh."

...

Tangan Naruto memilih BMW Sport warna _Navy Blue_

"Yang ini boleh, kan?" tanya Naruto ragu

"Huh, yang dpilih mah _Stick_ mulu. Pake _SUV_ kek sekalian. _Stick _tempat duduknya kerendahan buat kakak." Kata Pein sambil mengelus kendaraan tersebut

"Yaudah. Pake Mercedes ajeh. Bentar dulu deh, Naru ambilin kuncinya." Naruto cemberut dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

...

"Sasuke dah boleh turun sama kakakmu tuh." Sakura menutup matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya dan menutup majalah yang dari 3 jam yang lalu dibolak-baliknya.

"YEAYYY!!!" Sasuke loncat dari tempat tidur setelah menerima kabar _gembira tersebut_.

"EITSS!!! Tapi ada obat nih dari dokter pribadimu!" Sakura menghentikan langkah bahagia Sasuke dan Sasuke berubah menjadi _human statue _seketika

"YAAHHHH..."

...

_I can't s__tand not making Sasuke OOC!! AHHHH!!!!!, Ahem. So I promise this chappie is the LAST PWP PART, right? Owky-dowky then. Take care y'all!! I'll try to update A.S.A.P._

Winamp Playlist:

On My Way – Phil Collins _(from Disney MAGIC OST, Brother Bear)_

A Spoonful of Sugar – Julie Andrews _(from Disney MAGIC OST, Mary Poppins)_

_Cheers!_

_~oondagubrakitachi_


End file.
